


Крепкие объятья.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Сама Судьба дала им шанс, когда Кагами Тайгу ограбили.





	Крепкие объятья.

Холодный зимний вечер.  
Было уже довольно темно. От света фонарей снег переливался всеми возможными цветами. На землю медленно опускались большие белые хлопья. Помимо ярких лампочек, город еле освещён тусклой луной, выглядывающей из-за тёмных массивных облаков. Даже звёзд не было видно. Складывалось ощущение, что так и до дождя не долго.  
  
Снег тихо поскрипывал под еле слышными размеренными шагами. Шаги эти продолжались ещё минут двадцать. Во время пути высокий юноша время от времени ёжился от холода, иногда тихо выругиваясь. Редкие прохожие с удивлением смотрели на то, как одет парень, да и его самого с любопытством пытались разглядеть.  
  
Ещё несколько шагов, и вот он уже стоит возле так знакомой ему двери. Юноша немного постоял, всё не решаясь нажать на кнопку звонка, но вскоре уже во всю трезвонил в дверь. Она в свою очередь незамедлительно открылась, а из-за неё показалась голубоватая макушка.  
  
— Кагами-кун? — в обычно ничего не выражающих глазах сейчас отчётливо читалось непонимание и удивление.  
  
Тайга ничего не ответил, лишь посмотрел куда-то вниз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и дрожа от холода. Куроко тут же открыл дверь шире, а сам отошёл, пропуская друга в дом, чем и воспользовался последний, быстро пройдя внутрь. В следующую же секунду дверь закрылась, а после щёлкнул замок.  
  
— Пройдёшь в мою комнату, — бросил Тецуя, скрываясь из поля зрения одноклассника.  
  
Баскетболисту ничего не оставалось делать, как только послушаться. Поэтому, разувшись, он направился в указанное ему место. Как только парень зашёл в комнату Тецу, то увидел, что его самого ещё нет.  
  
Юноша подошёл к небольшому столику и сел возле него на мягкий ковёр. Через несколько минут вернулся и сам Тень, но уже с двумя кружками горячего чая. Та, что поменьше, предназначалась для него самого, а которая большая — для Кагами. Куроко молча поставил перед другом кружку, присел напротив него и обхватил свою посудину ладонями. Под взглядом Тецуи баскетболисту отчего-то стало не по себе.  
  
— Меня… — он опустил глаза, что обычно несвойственно ему, смотря на бледно-зелёную жидкость. — Меня… ограбили, — выдохнул он.  
  
Не просто же было Тайге признать свою слабость и беспомощность в этот момент, а особенно перед ним, Куроко.  
  
— Я вспомнил, ты тогда говорил, что некоторое время один дома… В общем… Извините за беспокойство, — пробубнил он себе под нос.  
  
Будь бы поднята сейчас его голова, возможно, что Тайга заметил бы, как сейчас Тень еле заметно улыбается краешками губ. Погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли, Кагами подсознательно пил чай, попутно грея руки, и не сразу заметил, что Куроко рядом нет. Лишь только когда белое махровое полотенце опустилось ему на макушку, он вернулся в реальность. Намёк был понят, и Тайга встал. Уже на выходе из комнаты он услышал голос Тецу:  
  
— Я поищу какие-нибудь вещи у отца и чуть позже тебе принесу их.  
  
И, кивнув, Кагами вышел. Так как у Куроко юноша бывал уже не раз, он хорошо успел изучить этот дом, поэтому и ванную нашёл быстро. Переступив порог, парень прикрыл дверь и пошёл к душевой кабинке. Открыл воду, отрегулировал температуру и, раздевшись, встал под струи воды, закрыв двери кабинки.  
  
В это время Куроко, находившийся в комнате родителей, искал в отцовских вещах то, что можно было бы дать Тайге. Отыскав-таки кое-какие вещички, юноша понёс их своему Свету.  
  
Когда он зашёл в ванную, то ненадолго замер около двери. Запотевшие из-за горячего пара стёкла душевой кабинки почти полностью скрывали тело баскетболиста, но немногие участки всё же были видны Куроко.  
  
Переведя дух, он положил одежду на стиральную машинку и глубоко вздохнул. Он был уверен, Кагами не мог его видеть, так как стоял к нему спиной, да и все звуки, если размышлять логически, Тайге должна была перекрыть шумящая вода. И лишь когда Тецу вышел, Свет обернулся, застав только-только закрывшуюся дверь. Увидев оставленные ему вещи, он отвернулся обратно и, упёршись ладонями в одну-единственную пустую, безо всяких полочек для различных тюбиков, керамическую стенку в кабинке, нервно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Нащупав краник, парень выключил воду, и шум тут же прекратился.  
  
Кагами стоял так ещё минут пять, а после, уже когда начал замерзать, вышел. Взял полотенце и начал обтираться. Прозрачные капельки быстро стекали с его плеч и капали с волос, но так и не достигнув своей какой-то определённой цели, они были растёрты полотенцем по крепкому юношескому телу. Подойдя к зеркалу, Тайга начал осматривать себя: сейчас его идеально накаченное тело было покрыто различными синяками и ссадинами, а когда Свет посмотрел на своё лицо, то заметил про себя, что его нижняя губа и левая бровь были немного разбиты. Синяков на его физиономии не наблюдалось.  
  
Дверь в комнату тихо открылась, и Кагами увидел чуть передвинутый столик и второй футон, лежавший в сантиметрах десяти от футона Куроко. Сам же Тень, сидевший в голубой пижаме со светло-коричневыми мишками, которая показалась баскетболисту весьма забавной, за столом, что-то писал в тетрадке. Тайга молча прошёл к футону и опустился на него. Посмотрел на Тецу и сказал тихое «Спасиб». Честно, юноша слегка удивился, когда заметил тёплую улыбку Куроко в свою сторону, но виду решил не подавать.  
  
После того, как Тецуя погасил свет, они оба, без каких-либо слов, улеглись. Но спустя недолгое молчание Тайга всё же не выдержал:  
  
— Ещё раз извини… если нагружаю, — обычно он редко извинялся, поэтому интонация его голоса была не совсем привычна слуху.  
  
— Ничего страшного, всё нормально, — незамедлительно последовал ответ.  
  
Когда Кагами закрыл глаза, его дыхание с каждым вздохом и выдохом становилось всё ровнее, а вскоре и вовсе выравнялось. Решив воспользоваться моментом, Куроко потянулся рукой к волосам своего Света. Но в самый последний момент остановился и перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к однокласснику. Вскоре и его дыхание стало ровным, а Тайга, наконец-таки, смог глубоко вздохнуть. Повернув голову в сторону, он увидел очертания затылка друга.  
  
Тело обожгло холодом, а дремоту как рукой сняло. Голубые глаза широко распахнулись то ли в удивлении, то ли в страхе. Крепкие руки прижимали чужое тело к своему обладателю, а холодный нос уткнулся в чужую горячую шею, и дыхание Тайги только ещё больше обжигало её.  
  
По телу Тецуи пробежала дрожь, а сам он попытался отстраниться от одноклассника, что не увенчалось успехом. Кагами резко развернул Тень лицом к себе и сжал его в своих объятьях ещё крепче.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Куроко, можно мне вот так вот полежать ещё некоторое время? — баскетболист сильнее уткнулся в шею Тецу, уже просто сжигая дыханием кожу последнего.  
  
— Кагами-кун… — сдавленно прошептал Тецуя.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
Ничего не ответив, Тень лишь тоже покрепче обнял свой Свет, будто боясь, что тот сейчас просто встанет и молча уйдёт. Ребята всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова, и не только в баскетболе. И сейчас, как ни странно, Тайга понял, какой именно ответ ему дал Куроко.  
  
Чуть ослабив хватку, баскетболист немного наклонился к своему напарнику по игре и прислонился лбом ко лбу Тецу, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Слабо кивнув, Тень прикрыл глаза, и Кагами, слегка приподняв голову одноклассника за подбородок, почти невесомо коснулся губ Куроко, а через секунду и вовсе поцеловал, закрыв глаза.  
  
Им двоим, немного смущённым такими своими же действиями, вскоре потребовался кислород, и они были вынуждены прервать поцелуй, снова сжав друг друга в объятиях. Как сердце Куроко, так и сердце Кагами отбивали бешеные ритмы, но делали это в такт друг другу. Будто билось одно сердце.  
  
  
_Этой ночью они так и не смогли уснуть. Даже в крепких объятьях друг друга. Их сердца и души были очень беспокойны, да и они хотели насладиться этим моментом как можно больше._


End file.
